Game of The Wizard: Additional Information
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Supplemental information for my fanfic, Game of The Wizard. Jaune's Development, Skills, Titles, Character background and info. Hope you like it.
1. Jaune's Development

**So, many people have been suggesting to me that I make a separate story about the additional information about Jaune… so here goes!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level : LV18**

 **HP: 2050/2050**

 **MP: 1775/1775**

 **STR: 37 (+30%)**

 **VIT: 46 (+30%)**

 **DEX: 37 (+30%)**

 **INT: 37 (+30%)**

 **WIS: 37 (+30%)**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 70 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Sword Mastery]** **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **0.00%**

 **[Shield Mastery]** **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 0.00%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **xXx**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410**

 **MP: 2017/2017**

 **STR: 40 (+30%)**

 **VIT: 49 (+30%)**

 **DEX: 40 (+30%)**

 **INT: 41 (+30%)**

 **WIS: 40 (+30%)**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 15**

 **MONEY: 10070 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 99.91%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 40.09%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 28.02%**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **74.15%**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 36.24%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 05.07%**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV 1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **xXx**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : Grimmbane's Apprentice**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410**

 **MP: 2017/2017**

 **STR: 40 (+30%)**

 **VIT: 49 (+30%)**

 **DEX: 40 (+30%)**

 **INT: 41 (+30%)**

 **WIS: 40 (+30%)**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 15**

 **MONEY: 10070 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 99.91%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 40.09%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 39.34%**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **74.15%**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 36.24%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV2 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 05.07%**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV 1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Bullshitting] (Passive) LV 4 EXP : 00.00%**

 **xXx**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410 (+30%)=3133**

 **MP: 2017/2017 (+5%)=2117.5**

 **STR: 45 (+30%)=58.5**

 **VIT: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **DEX: 40 (+30%)=52**

 **INT: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **WIS: 40 (+30%)=52**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 9070 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 99.91%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 40.09%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 28.02%**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **74.15%**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 36.24%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 38.05%**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV2 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Withershins Restoration] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Aura Smithing] (Passive) LV1 EXP :00%**

 **[Bullshitting] (Passive) LV5 EXP: 00%**

 **[Iron Fortress] (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)**

 **[Soul Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (INT:50)**

 **If the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice] is equipped:**

 **[Night Vision] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Primal Instinct] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **xXx**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : The Gamer**

 **Level : LV21**

 **HP: 2410/2410 (+30%)=3133**

 **MP: 2017/2017 (+5%)=2117.5**

 **STR: 45 (+30%)=58.5**

 **VIT: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **DEX: 40 (+30%)=52**

 **INT: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **WIS: 40 (+30%)=52**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **MONEY: 1070 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 99.91%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 40.09%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 31.08%**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **74.15%**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 36.24%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 38.05%**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV2 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Withershins Restoration] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Aura Smithing] (Passive) LV2 EXP :00%**

 **[Bullshitting] (Passive) LV5 EXP: 00%**

 **[Iron Fortress] (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)**

 **[Soul Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (INT:50)**

 **If the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice] is equipped:**

 **[Night Vision] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Primal Instinct] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **xXx**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Name : Jaune Arc**

 **Title : Grimmbane's Apprentice**

 **Level : LV24**

 **HP: 2910/2910 (+30%)=3683**

 **MP: 2599/2599 (+5%)=2778.5**

 **STR: 49 (+30%)=63.7**

 **VIT: 53 (+30%)=68.9**

 **DEX: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **INT: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **WIS: 50 (+30%)=65**

 **LUK: 7**

 **POINTS: 1**

 **MONEY: 20070 Lien**

 **Skills:**

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 99.91%**

 **[Physical Resistance] LV 1 EXP: 40.09%**

 **[Sense Danger] LV 1 EXP: 31.08%**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **74.15%**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 36.24%**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 38.05%**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV3 EXP: 00.00%**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Withershins Restoration] (Active) LV1 EXP : 00.00%**

 **[Aura Smithing] (Passive) LV2 EXP :00%**

 **[Bullshitting] (Passive) LV6 EXP: 00%**

 **[Iron Fortress] (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)**

 **[Soul Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (INT:50)**

 **[Shadow Rip] (Active) LV 67 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Shadow Lunge] (Active) LV 67 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Shadow Step] (Active) LV 67 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Shadow Howl] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Shadow Jaw] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Shadow Claw Barrage] (Active) LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **If the title [Grimmbane's Apprentice] is equipped:**

 **[Night Vision] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **[Primal Instinct] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **xXx**

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the skill descriptions.**

 **Stay tune!**


	2. Skills

**Now it's the skill descriptions. If I missed some skills, please tell me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Aura] (Passive & Active) LV30 EXP: 0.00%  
The Manifestation of Soul of All Living Beings. The Man developed this ability to protect themselves with the light and to repel the darkness of the creatures of Grimm. It bears the Man's burdens and shields their hearts. Status increases depend on the amount of Aura (MP).  
Passive increase of STR by 30%.  
Passive increase of DEX by 30%.  
Passive increase of VIT by 30%.  
Passive increase of INT by 30%.  
Passive increase of WIS by 30%.  
Additional 30% increase to STR when the skill activated.  
Additional 30% increase to DEX when the skill activated.  
Additional 30% increase to VIT when the skill activated.  
HP regeneration speed increased by 100% when the skill activated.**

 **[Physical Resistance] (Passive) LV 1 EXP : 5.24%**

 **The ability to endure physical pain and attacks. The user's body durability increases and the user will take less damage. 3% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Sense Danger] (Passive) LV 1 EXP : 53.08%**

 **A natural survival instinct which every living organism possess, moreso for those with Aura. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen. The higher the skill level, the faster it can sense danger.**

[ **Sword Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV25 EXP :** **0.00%**

 **When it comes to melee combat, swords are your weapons of choice. This skill enhances your skill with swords. While this ability doesn't grant you any specific skills, it will grant you greater proficiency when you fight enemies using your trustworthy sword.**

[ **Shield Mastery** ] **(Passive) LV20 EXP : 0.00%**

 **When it comes to survive a fierce battle, the shield are your most trusted protector. This skill enhance your skill with shields. While this ability doesn't grant you any specific skills, it will grant you greater flexibility to deflect enemy's attack and counter it.**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Complete immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive) LV MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. No physical damage apparent to the body, only a sting of pain for a few seconds. After sleep in bed, the user restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

 **[Sneaking] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **By blending your presence, you can hide in plain sight from even the keenest of senses. Your movements are like shadows, unseen and unheard until you revealed yourself. Level up by successfully sneaking.**

 **[** **Shield Bash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 27.53%** **  
** **A basic attack using your shield. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Stun] for 30% chance. Damage increases depend on the your attacking capability (STR). (MP: 30)**

 **[Heavy Slash] (Active) LV1 EXP: 79.98%** **  
** **Give it your all and swing your sword in a mighty slash. Deals damage and inflicting status effect [Bleed] for 25% chance. Damage increases depend on the your attacking capability (STR). (MP: 50)**

 **[Shield Charge] (Active) LV1 EXP: 8.69%** **  
** **Charge forward, shield first, to inflict massive damage while you trampled the enemy. During this skill, you will take less damage. This skill will also grab aggro from your enemies. Damage increases depend on the your attacking capability (STR) and your running speed (AGI). (MP: 25)**

 **[Aura Channeling] (Active) LV1 EXP: 25.33%** **  
** **A basic empowerment by the continued use of Aura. Enhance your attack damage and then 15% additional damage. Damage increases depend on the your Aura capacity (INT). (MP: 75)**

 **[Observe] (Active) LV1 EXP: 05.07%** **  
** **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. Information gained improves as the skill level increased. (No MP cost needed)**

 **[Blade Beam] (Active) LV1 EXP: 00.00%**

 **Condense your Aura to release it at the tip of your blade, magnifying your slash attack, which flies forward. The energy slash will take shape of a crescent moon or wave. Cutting power and range will improve as the level of skill increases.** **(MP: 100)**

 **[Bullshiting] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **Sometimes, a lie can save your life. Deceive your enemies with your witty act and speech, and somehow managed to get away from any dire situation you are in. Only for those who smart and wise, no fool's act needed.**

 **[Night Vision] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Special trait that which most Faunus are gifted with. With a truly exceptional sight, the user of this skill can see in the night, as clear as in the daytime. The night is now your playing field.**

 **[Primal Instinct] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%  
Special trait that which all Faunus are gifted with. With instinct as sharp as the animals, the user of this skill became more agile and feral in movement. Attacking and Evading became much easier. Passive Increase of DEX by 10%.  
Passive Increase of Evasion Rate by 10%.**

 **[Aura Smithing] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **The special art of smithing, invented by Wayland The Blacksmith Huntsman. By pouring your essence of self, namely your Aura, you can imprint your very soul to anything you forged and crafted, gifting it a better durability and formidability. Level up by successfully forge and craft weapon and armor.**

 **[Withershins Restoration] (Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **The Withershins family has discovered the truth in the past, that the soul, and by extension the Aura, is something infinite in distance and unbound by death. By releasing their soul and Aura, they achieved immortality even in their death. (MP: 50)**

 **Restore 50 HP , and remove low-ranking status effect. (Without Dust Crystal)**  
 **Restore 50 HP and 50 MP, remove low-ranking status effect, additional buff effects dependent on type of dust. (With Dust Crystal)**

 **[Iron Fortress] (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (VIT:50)  
An immense vitality just gifted to few individuals. With a body with such great resistance to harm, the user of this skill can stand tough like an unbreakable fortress before the enemy. Consume MP by 100 per 10 seconds.  
Passive Increase of Stamina Recovery by 50%.  
Passive Decrease Physical Damage received by 20%.  
Passive Increase of total HP amount by 30%.  
50% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun]. 100% Chances to resist [Flinching] and [Stun] when activated. Cannot move while this skill still active.  
Passive Increase of VIT-related skill effects by 30%.**

[ **Soul Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (INT:50)  
The Man was strong, smart, and resourceful. Thus, he created a skill to increase his sensitivity and control with Aura, improving his overall power with his own soul.  
10% Increase in Aura Recovery Rate.  
5% Increase in total MP amount.  
5% Increase inAura-Based Attack.  
5% Increase in Aura-Based Defense.  
30% Increase to MP-related skill effects.**

 **[Dust Control] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (WIS:50)  
Long ago, The Man, who was born from Dust, harnessed the power of nature and the light that shines within all life and used its wrath against the manifestations of anonymity, burning the forces of darkness away. This skill increases the users sensitivity and control over those forces, improving their affinity with the Dust.  
25% Increase in Aura (MP) Recovery Rate.  
10% Increase to Dust Attack.  
10% Increase to Dust Defense.  
50% Increase to Dust related skill and use.**

 **[Elegant Athletics] (Passive) LV1 EXP: 0.00% (DEX:50)  
An ability given to the ones that succeded in honing their own bodies to perfection. The user of this skill possesses mastery in elegance, showing control and coordination in every single move that they do.  
50% Increase to Movement Speed.  
30% Increase to Attack Speed.  
10% Increase to Evasion.  
30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

* * *

 **Titles coming next.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Titles

**I know it's not much, Hell, it's so few, I was almost embarassed to update this, but yeah it happens. So enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Jaune's Title** **:**

 **The Gamer**

 **LV 24**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **[** **Grimmbane's Apprentice** **]**

 **By killing a boss Grimm, you have started to follow the footsteps of The First Huntsman, Grimmbane! You have proven yourself to competently slay the true manifestation of anonymity! Become a true Huntsman and slay the Grimm like Grimmbane The Grimm Slayer does!  
20% damage increase against Grimm.  
20% defense increase against Grimm.  
+2 to positive status effects while fighting Grimm.**

 **You have absorbed the essence of a Beowolf! You have obtained the title [The Big Bad Wolf]!**

 **You have absorbed the essence of an Alpha Beowolf! You have obtained the title [The Alpha Male]!**

 **Other Titles**

 **A Flame That Burning, Hotter Than The Sun**

 **LV 31**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **The Wind Which Scattered The Rose Petals Away **

**LV 24**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **White Fang Officer**

 **LV 17**

 **Tukson**

 **?**

 **LV ?**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **The One Who Call Upon The Souls**

 **LV 25**

 **Hetero Chrome**

 **The Spirit of Forging**

 **LV ?**

 **Carmine Firebeard**

 **?**

 **LV ?**

 **Saffron Arc**

 **?**

 **LV ?**

 **Onyx Jackson**

 **?**

 **LV ?**

 **Crimson Chase**

 **?**

 **LV ?**

 **Feldgrau Underwood**

 **Grimm Titles:**

 **Offspring From The Cursed Shpeshifter**

 **LV 25**

 **Alpha Beowolf**

 **HP: 12000/12000**

 **The Big Bad Wolf**

 **LV 13**

 **Beowolf**

 **HP: 1200\1200**


End file.
